Dota 2-Updates (2013)
Dies ist eine Auflistung sämtlicher Updates für Dota 2, die 2013 erschienen sind. Januar 10. Januar 2013 Added Medusa! GAMEPLAY - Witch Doctor: Fixed Aghanim's Death Ward attacking Familiars and other psuedo heroes. - Doom: Scorched Earth now only applies damage from Doom himself, not all the units affected by his aura. *Pudge: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den man Einheiten mithilfe des Refreshers festsetzen konnte. - Keeper of the Light: Fixed Recall interaction with non-hero units. - Fixed Armlet and Power Treads interaction. UI - Added a Haste button to the courier HUD element. - Added Mid Only game mode for private lobbies (disables other lanes and allows the same hero to be selected). - The Announcer Share dialog has been replaced with a Shared Content dialog. - Added a badge to the top bar to count the available shared items. - If shared content is available in a game, a message is now printed pregame. - Added Balanced Shuffle button to non-tournament private lobbies. - Added All Chat private lobby option for enabling voice chat among all players. - Fixed "Equip" appearing in the right click menu for some chests. AUDIO - Fixed hearing the wrong announcer after equipping a new item in the loadout. - Fixed bugs with muting cobroadcasters causing other sounds to be muted. BOTS - The bots are now less likely to push with more heroes than what they deem necessary (less 5-man Dota). Probably needs some tuning. - Made bots slightly less self-concerned when considering defending an ally. Also made them more likely to jump in if they have a slow or stun. - Bots that are capable of jungling during the laning phase may now do so. - If purchasing an item from the secret shop would complete an item, desire for going there is now increased. - When their next item is purchasable, their desire to farm is signficiantly reduced. - Fixed bad tuning that was causing bots to almost never farm lanes. - Improved bot responsiveness to pings on Roshan. - Bots are now less likely to assume that humans will purchase wards. Februar 07. Februar 2013 - Added Team Matchmaking! Teams have a public rating based on their performance against other Teams. - Added Language setting for Matchmaking! GAMEPLAY *Alchemist: Besserte den Wirkungsbereich von Unstable Concotion und das Verhalten bei einem Rückschlag aus, wenn das Angriffsziel gegen Magie immun ist. - Batrider: Fixed Sticky Napalm being applied to Magic Immune units. - Batrider: Fixed Sticky Napalm being removed by Magic Immunity. - Bloodseeker: Fixed Rupture damage interval. - Bloodseeker: Fixed being able to use potions during Rupture. - Dark Seer: Fixed being able to cast Ion Shell on special units like Spirit Bear and Warlock's Golem - Doom: Fixed Doom's interaction with MKB and Truestrike. - Dragon Knight: Fixed Dragon Breath sometimes missing at very close range in Elder Dragon Form. - Dragon Knight: Fixed Dragon Breath travel time being too slow. - Gyrocopter: Fixed Call Down first and second impact slow values being swapped - Keeper of the Light: Fixed Recall going off if Keeper died during the delay. - Lone Druid: Fixed Spirit Bear's Entangle working against Ancients and Creep Heroes like Familiars and Warlock's Golem. - Medusa: Fixed Split Shot hitting Nightmared units. - Medusa: Fixed Mana Shield not blocking damage from Death Ward, Plague Wards, Serpent Wards and Wildkin's Tornado. - Morphling: Fixed Morph transformation stopping if Morphling gets purged or cycloned. - Shadow Fiend: Fixed Shadow Fiend gaining souls while dead - Shadow Fiend: Fixed Shadow Fiend gaining souls from killing illusions. - Spectre: Fixed Spectral Dagger sometimes creating invisible paths of targets it hit. - Troll Warlord: Added Pseudo Random support for his Bash. - Troll Warlord: Fixed Whirling Axes interaction with Roshan. - Visage: Fixed Cleave hitting Familiars. - Warlock: Fixed Flaming Fists hitting ethereal units. - Weaver: Fixed various buffs Time Lapse did not remove. Witch Doctor: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den Paralyzing Cask von Kurieren abprallte. - Courier: Fixed courier not responding to deliver orders after having received a hold or stop order. - Courier: Reduced stash interaction ranges to fix the courier not filling a bottle when entering and exiting the fountain area in a short time. - Courier: Fixed the Deliver Items breaking if you used speed burst on the way to the stash. - Fixed direct unit target spells having 24 less effective range. - Fixed Dark Pact and and Kraken Shell not removing Sticky Napalm, Shadow Strike, Venomous Gale, Poison Nova and Viper Strike. - Fixed Day/Night cycle duration as well as initial state being a bit off. - Fixed some ability Backswing timing issues (Kunkka, Clockwerk, Timbersaw, Meepo, Pudge, Spiritbreaker, Sand King, Riki, Nyx, Lion, Pugna, Shadow Demon, Batrider). - Orb of Venom now has the same stacking behavior with Lifesteal that Eye of Skadi does. - Fixed Veil of Discord not getting applied to Magic Immune units. - Fixed Veil of Discord getting dispelled by Purge/BKB/Cyclone/etc. - Fixed Bloodstone charges incrementing while you are dead. - Dropped, non-sharable items can no longer be destroyed by teammates. - Fixed dominated units continuing their previous channeling spell. - Enabled Silencer in Captain's Mode for Latest Version (will be enabled in Tournament Version the following week). UI - Added Language option for Matchmaking. You will find players when matchmaking that have selected the same language(s). - Fixed buff refreshes not showing the correct swipe. - Made Keeper's two Spirit Form abilities always visible but just disabled until he uses Spirit Form. - The dota:// URL handler now supports lobbyid= and accountid= for creating game spectating links. - Fixed autocast ability border not hiding when moving from a friendly unit to querying an enemy. - When using smart tab switching, fixed not being able to cycle to controllable units if your currently selected using is dead. - Players that play on a league game will now have access to that league pass. - Fixed being able to pick or random an already repicked hero. - Added an error message when pressing the courier deliver button and there are no items to be delivered. WEBAPI: - Added Team query to WebAPI. Query is GetTeamInfoByTeamID, params are start_at_team_id and teams_requested. LEAGUES: - Players that participate in Leagues will now have access to watch all games for said league in the tournament tab. BOTS - Made Necrolyte bot more likely to use Death Pulse to heal himself. - When considering purchasing an item and determining whether there's room in their inventory, bots will now consider whether the item will stack with an existing item. - Bots will no longer sell a situational item in order to retrieve a situational item from their stash (fixes purchase thrashing). - Witch Doctor will no longer use Maledict on non-hero units. - Slightly lowered the maximum desire to attack a non-hero unit. - Added Team Matchmaking! Teams have a public rating based on their performance against other Teams. - Added Language setting for Matchmaking! 14. Februar 2013 *Fügte Tusk hinzu! GAMEPLAY Lina: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den Dragon Slave Einheiten hinter Ihnen versteckte. - Mirana: Fixed some backswing behaviors with her spells - Templar Assassin: Fixed Meld not removing collision. Troll Warlord: Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem der Fernkampf-Troll Warlord beim Angriff zuschlagen kann, während er sich umwandelt. Troll Warlord: Fügte eine "schnelle" Angriffs-Animation hinzu, die nur gezeigt wird, wenn sich seine Angriffsgeschwindigkeit über 210 befindet. - Fixed Orchid disabling Dagger at the end of its duration even if it was doing no damage. - Fixed a recent bug with Poor Man's Shield that could infrequently cause it to not block hero damage - Fixed some wave speed issues with Crypt Swarm, Dual Breath, Breathe Fire, Dragon Slave, Illuminate, Sonic Wave and Shockwave. Erlaubte Silencer in Turnier-Lobbys. - Team Matchmaking now uses the Tournament lobby rules. - Two-player Mid Only games now automatically spawn a courier. - Enabled Medusa in Captain's Mode for Latest Version (will be enabled in Tournament Version the following week). UI - Updated look of the combat log and added language localization. - Fixed bug where players who'd set themselves as Offline in Steam would still report their Rich Presence status. - Players no longer display what hero they're playing in their Rich Presnce if they're in a private no-spectating game. - Added a "Add Self to Roster" button that shows up for Team Admins that aren't part of their Team's Roster. - The Game End panel now shows team names for games with teams. VISUALS - If Keeper of the Light dies with Recall active, the visual effect is now removed. BOTS - Fixed PL not being considered a Hard Carry for lane-selection and last-hit-deferring purposes. - Fixed VS bot not having a large enough item build list. - Bots will no longer dust Doppelwalk because it's sneaky. - Bots will no longer buy invisibility detection for an enemy's item until they see that item in an enemy's inventory. - Made Zeus bot slightly more likely to use Wrath of the Thundergod. - When a player connects, we now only disable/make invulnerable heroes on the opposing teams (not units with bots like the Warlock Golem). März 07. März 2013 GAMEPLAY - Gyrocopter: Fixed Rocket Barrage firing while under effects like Disruption/Chronosphere/Doom/Hex. - Gyrocopter: Fixed Flak Cannon hurting nightmared units without waking them up. *Naga Siren: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den es möglich war, die Song of the Siren-Aura von Naga Siren zu beseitigen. - Nyx: Fixed Spiked Carapace affecting Juggernaut during Omnislash. - Outworld Devourer: Fixed Astral Imprisonment not draining enough mana from enemy heroes. - Timbersaw: Fixed Whirling Death not doing enough damage against strength heroes. - Fixed Maelstrom and Mjollnir being unable to proc if the initial target is Magic Immune. - Tweaked Neutral Creep chase timings for the two small camps. - Fixed a number of bugs in Mechanics I, including all known showstoppers. UI - Fixed holding alt causing smoked hero names to be shown on minimap when near truesight. - Fixed your status showing as playing a local bot game if you were spectating a game - Hero performance page is now sorted by total number of games played. - Fixed Dire wins in the Team Game History tab showing up as losses. - Fixed bug where Team Game History wasn't refreshing properly. - The Teams List under Community now displays Teams in order of their most recently played match. - There's now a dialog asking the player to rate their currently-used hero build (if it's not yet been rated). AUDIO - Music now plays in spectator and replay modes. ITEMS - Added Fiery Soul of the Slayer item for Lina. 14. März 2013 *Fügte eine Region für Südafrika hinzu. GAMEPLAY '''- Clinkz: Fixed Death Pact healing Clinkz under Ice Blast debuff. - Gyrocopter: Fixed Flak Cannon killing couriers *Sniper: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den Headshot bei Einheiten wie Spirit Bear, Warlocks Golem usw. nicht funktionierte. *Sniper: Beseitgte Fehler, durch den Shrapnel bei Türmen etwas weniger Schaden verursachte, als vorgesehen. *Sniper: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den der physische Schadensbonus von Headshot durch Magieimmunität geblockt wurde. - Spectre: Added a short grace period to walking off the Spectral Dagger path before collision is restored - Spiritbreaker: Fixed Magic Immune units being ignored by the AOE greater bash procs from Charge of Darkness and Scepter Nether Strike. - Tusk: Fixed some cases where Ice Shards could get units stuck - Wisp: Fixed Tether sometimes ending prematurely if Relocate was cast before Tether. - Wisp: Fixed Relocating units sometimes walking away to do a previous behavior. - Fixed Roshan's aoe Slam damage type being physical rather than magical (and thus hurting Familiars). - Fixed creeps and neutrals sometimes not responding to long range spells. - Fixed Blink Dagger self-cast to work consistently. - Visage: Fixed a number of incorrect spell interactions with Familiars. - Fixed Cheese not having a cooldown - Fixed Cheese not stacking in inventory - Enabled Timbersaw in Captain's Mode in Latest Version (Tournament Version next week) - Local games are no longer automatically unpaused. '''AUDIO - Added sound effects to the Dashboard. *Fügte Sound-Effekte für verschiedene Tode von Tiny hinzu. - Updated Mjollnir sound effect. - Updated Maelstrom sound effect. UI - Items held by the courier are now included in a player's Net Worth. - Fixed the sorting of Teams List under the Community tab. - Fixed courier and ward previewing in the backpack. - Fixed the scrollbar being hidden when a schedule had a full page of tournaments in a single month. - Live games list now displays the game mode. - Fiery Soul of the Slayer's custom minimap icon only draws for the player that owns the item. - Re-positioned end game survey to not block the chat. - Teams that haven't played a team matchmaking game in the last 7 days will now show up as being "inactive" in WebAPI calls. - Improved performance of chat channels in the Dashboard. VISUALS - Revised overhead Soul Assumption indicator. - Fixed Smoke of Deceit AOE visual effect showing for enemies if the caster is hidden - Added in-game models for when the following items are dropped from inventory into the world: Divine Rapier, Healing Salve, Clarity, Dust of Appearance, Bottle, and Bootes of Speed BOTS - Added Lion bot. - Added Omniknight bot. - Made a number of adjustments to loadouts and builds based on community feedback. - Bots now know how to use Rod of Atos, Tranquil Boots, Abyssal Blade, Heaven's Halberd, and Veil of Dischord. - Bots will no longer go to the Side Shop with a full inventory if they aren't willing to sell anything. - Generic summoned units (Necro units, Illusions, etc) now have basic bot AIs, so they can act independently from their owner. - Fixed bots interrupting their teleports. - Bots will be less aggressive when they have stacks of Sticky Napalm on them. - Bots will now only use Refresher Orb if they want to cast big ticket abilities. - Fixed Witch Doctor bot spam-toggling Voodoo Restoration when he simply wanted to activate it. - Witch Doctor is less likely to use Death Ward on units that are about to die anyways. - Bots now establish their lanes at 0:15 (changed from 0:30), which makes jungling the initial creep spawn eaiser without confusing them about what lane you're in. - Bots will no longer go for runes that may or may not be there if it's been a while since their spawn time. - When there are no wards up, bots are now smarter about only warding the closer rune location. WORKSHOP - Added general support for importing any Ability/Spell related model. Currently just supporting Beastmaster Boars. - Reworked the "View My Submissions" page to better handle a large number of submissions (sorting/pagination/bug fixes) - Fixed submission preview images not being set correctly. - Fixed a bug where updating an existing submission could set incorrect tags on the submission. - Disabled the Workshop in the Test client to prevent confusion. 21. März 2013 GAMEPLAY *Clockwerk: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den es möglich war, die Hookshot-Bewegung mit Purge/Stonegaze usw. zu unterbrechen. - Drow Ranger: Marksmanship bonus is removed when there are nearby enemy heroes (instead of just being halved). - Drow Ranger: Reduced Marksmanship enemy detection aoe reduced from 400 to 375. - Keeper of the Light: Illuminate manacost from increased 150 to 150/160/170/180. - Keeper of the Light: Illuminate AOE reduced from 400 to 350. - Keeper of the Light: Fixed Mana Leak not getting removed by Dark Pact or Kraken Shell. - Mirana: Fixed cast and attack behaviors during Leap. - Nyx Assassin: Spiked Carapace duration reduced from 2.75 to 2.25. - Nyx Assassin: Spiked Carapace cooldown increased from 14 to 23/20/17/14. - Timbersaw: Fixed Whirling Death debuff getting dispelled. - Timbersaw: Fixed attack capability getting reset while Magic Immune when Chakram is used. - Timbersaw: Fixed Whirling Death stat drain not affecting Magic Immune units. - Treant Protector: Living Armor damage reduction is now done for all instances of damage that reduce its charges. - Tranquil Boots: Disabled speed reduced from 50 to 25. - Tranquil Boots: Heal increased from 170 to 250. - Tranquil Boots: Cooldown increased from 40 to 60. - Tranquil Boots: Heal duration increased from 10 to 20. - Tranquil Boots: Fixed being able to drop the item to reset its state. - Tranquil Boots: Fixed damage detection threshold on Tranquil's heal. - Heaven's Halberd: Disarm is no longer dispelled by Manta. - Added Timbersaw to Captain's Mode (Tournament Version). - Fixed attack acquisition range on Disruptor, KOTL, Wisp, Visage and Medusa. - Fixed Towers sometimes attacking you too soon when moving out of range. - Temporarily disabled Relocate camera movements BOTS - Added Jakiro bot. - Added Sand King bot. - Bots that have been hit by multiple stacks of Sticky Napalm will now contemplate their misfortune further back in the lane. - Fixed a bug where bots would try to cast stuns when being wildly out of range. UI - Minimap now displays illusions for spectators. - Fixed a bug that caused enemy-created Meepo illusions to get added to the original player's multi-hero interface. VISUALS - Added in-game models for when the following items are dropped from inventory into the world: Tango and Dust of Appearance. EFFECTS - Updated Dagon visual effects and scaled it with level. - Added an effect when Marksmanship is active. AUDIO - Fixed music volume bug. - Fixed a bug preventing heroes from commenting on specific item purchases. - Fixed AA's ult cast sounds to only play for teammates or nearby enemies that have vision. - Added a unique sound for Viper's orb attack. - Added sound to Diffusal Blade purge. - Various mix tweaks across creeps, ui and the tutorial quest sounds. WORKSHOP - Disabled browsing & submitting in the Test Client, but allowed imports for testing purposes. - Submissions now have the option of including a PSD containing marketing materials for the submission. - Added Beastmaster's Hawk and Lone Druid's Bear to the Ability Import list. - Attack animations now describe the animation timing required for the attack to match the character using them. 28. März 2013 *Fügte Bristleback hinzu! GAMEPLAY - Broodmother: Fixed Insatiable Hunger cooldown on level 1 and 3. - Dragon Knight: Fixed Dragon Blood armor bonus not carrying over to Illusions. - Dragon Knight: Fixed Elder Dragon Form frost slow getting dispelled when target initially becomes Magic Immune. - Doom: Fixed Doom damage being blocked by Pipe. *Enchantress: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den Nature's Attendants 1 Sekunde kürzer als vorgesehen andauerte. - Huskar: Fixed Life Break leap moving too fast. - Magnus: Fixed Shockwave hitting units behind you. *Mirana: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den die Reichweite von Miranas Leap zu kurz war. - Nyx Assassin: Fixed Impale traveling too far. *Phantom Lancer: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den man eine Juxtapose-Illusion zu viel hatte. - Razor: Fixed Static Link break range being 25 too short. *Shadow Shaman: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den Shackles etwas weniger Schaden verursachte, als eigentlich vorgesehen. - Slark: Fixed Pounce not initiating an attack order on the leashed target. - Spectre: Fixed a case where leaving and rejoining the Spectral Dagger path could cause Spectre to temporarily lose no-collision. *Templar Assassin: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den der Meld-Buff beseitigt werden konnte. - Visage: Fixed Familiars not getting affected by Chronosphere. - Weaver: Fixed being The Swarm units being unable to Latch onto sleeping units. - Weaver: Fixed The Swarm getting permanently dispelled if the enemy is invulnerable . - Weaver: Fixed the Swarm units not doing their initial attack immediately upon latching. - Added Psuedo Random chance for Roshan's Bash. - Fixed Eye of Skadi frost slow getting dispelled when target initially becomes Magic Immune. - Fixed Diffusal Blade proccing multiple damage instances. - Fixed heroes flickering on the minimap when walking by Sentry Wards while under Smoke of Deceit. - Fixed Shiva's Guard negative attack speed aura not working on Magic Immune units UI - Pausing in a practice or tournament game now prevents the team that paused from querying units, moving the camera or accessing the shop. - Added ability and item notes, detailed tooltips that will display only if ALT is pressed. - Adjusted Replay Highlight scene leadin time a bit. - Arcane Boots now has 'mana' as a shop alias. - Wisp name change to Io. - Added 10 second rewind button to replay controls. - Spectator Items panel now takes up less space and shows items ordered by value. - Steam friends can be added, removed, and friendship requests confirmed/ignored from within Dota 2. - Added "Select unit under mouse" keybind for Spectators - Fixed drag-selection being broken sometimes. VISUALS - New Vengeful Spirit model - Added in-game models for when the following items are dropped from inventory into the world: Gem of True Sight, Observer Wards, and Sentry Wards BOTS - Added Bounty Hunter bot. - Significantly revised how Roam mode works internally. AUDIO - Revised Beastmaster's voice. DOTA 2 STORE - Added the Treasure Key of the Cursed Wood and the Treasure Key of the Shaper Divine. - Several old keys have returned to the store along with a very low drop rate for some older community chests. - The current set of community crates will no longer expire, but their drop rate will be decreased over time and their rarity increased over time. - Added new sets for Brewmaster, Lich, Riki, Juggernaut, Beastmaster, and Spectre. - Added a couple new couriers! Juni 05. Juni 2013 I *Beseitigte einen Bug mit Skeleton Kings Reincarnation und Aegis of the Immortal. *Fixed a bug with Sticky Napalm not affecting turn rate properly. *Fixed Swap requests taking away gold each time. *Fixed a crash with Rubick stealing Aghanim's Scepter upgraded Primal Split. *Fixed an issue with the time/random on the last pick in Captain's Mode. *dota_range_display is now only usable in Bot Matchmaking, Practice lobby with bots and Practice lobbies with cheats enabled. 05. Juni 2013 II *Fixed a bug with Broadcasters trying to select units. *Fixed a bug with Reaper's Scythe. *Stone Gaze effect improvements. *Mortal Strike sound added. *Fixed Stone Gaze sometimes lasting too long. *Fixed Thirst initial armor value being incorrect. *Updated CM pick/ban layout. *Behob kopflose Luna. *Fixed Swap with All Random. *Fixed a crash when combining Skeewer and Pounce. 14. Juni 2013 VISUALS *Aktualisierte Pucks Gesicht. *Aktualisierte Brewmasters Gesicht. GAMEPLAY *Axe: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den der Rüstungsbonus von Berserker's Call bannbar war. - Batrider: Fixed Flamebreak being a constant 300 knockback distance instead of a variable amount (10->400) based on the distance from the center of the blast *Beastmaster: Besserte die Drehtempo-Verringerung von Beastmasters Adler und Keiler aus, weil sie etwas zu gering war. - Bloodseeker: Fixed Bloodrage cast range (600->800) *Brewmaster: Beseitigte Fehler bei den Manakosten der Boulder-Attacke des Earth Primal Splits. - Chaos Knight: Fixed Reality Rift bonus damage sometimes proccing multiple times if you attack more than once in 1.2 seconds *Drow: Beseitigte einen Bug mit der Trueshot Aura, durch den diese keinen Bonus-Schaden gab. *Elder Titan: Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem die Legacy Keys beim Ancestral Spirit nicht funktionierten. - Jakiro: Fixed Liquid Fire damage interval happening every 1 second instead of every 0.5 seconds *Juggernaut: Beseitigte ein paar Sichtfehler beim Omnislash. - Huskar: Fixed Burning Spears counter logic getting forgotten when purged - Invoker: Fixed Ice Wall not slowing units like Golems, Familiars, and Primal Split units - Io: Fixed the initial Relocate not being interrupted if Io was only disable in the cast time but not when the teleportation happened - Io: Fixed the initial Relocate not getting interrupted by Root debuffs (Ensnare, Overgrowth, etc) - Io Fixed Relocate not revealing FoW for enemies - Io: Fixed Relocate not showing the initial visual effect on the ground for enemies (only showed ping) - Io: Fixed being able to return Tether Relocate with a different set of targeting rules than the initial direction (no longer allowed to return relocate a creep) *Io: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den dem Overcharge eine 2-sekündige Abklingzeit fehlte. - Lifestealer: Fixed allied cast Infest killing the creeps and healing you *Lone Druid: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den Battle Cry keinen begrenzten Wirkungsbereich besaß (sollte bei 1000 liegen). - Medusa: Fixed Mystic Snake not jumping to magic immune units - Nature's Prophet: Fixed being able to use Teleporation while rooted - Nyx Assassin: Fixed Spiked Carapace charge not getting used when hurt by an invulnerable source - Razor: Fixed Unstable Current not purging off Repel - Shadow Fiend: Fixed casting subsequent Shadowrazes being too slow - Slark: Fixed Shadow Dance passive buff icon updating on hero proximity while dead - Slark: Fixed Pounce sometimes causing an allied Flaming Lasso to end early. - Spectre: Fixed Spectre Illusions benefiting from the damage reduction portion of Dispersion - Tidehunter: Fixed Kraken Shell working while Doomed *Timbersaw: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den Timberchain durch Stone Gaze, Diffusal Blade usw. frühzeitig beendet wurde. *Treant Protector: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den Living Armor auf Verbündete angewandt werden konnte, die immun gegen Magie sind. - Undying: Fixed Zombie units losing HP with Soul Rip - Fixed Truestrike causing you to be unable to miss against Towers - Fixed Roshan missing the final 500 hp/10 dmg upgrade later in the game - Fixed Backswing behavior with Rupture, Viscous Nasal Goo, Fissure, Decay and Earthshock - Fixed truesight being unable to be applied to sleeping/invulnerable units - Fixed Filler buildings having no armor - Fixed Neutral's Frost Armor slow affecting magic immune enemies UI - Added Quick Cast option to Game menu: causes all abilities to cast immediately upon keypress (with autocast key), targeting the cursor's current position - Improved UI feedback and functionality when connection to the DOTA network is lost or has not yet been established. - Client no longer waits for connection to the DOTA network before allowing access to the UI. Features that do not require this connection are accessible. - You can now hold control when pinging to send a "caution" ping instead. - Added Aegis reclaim and Roshan respawn timers to the spectator popups. AUDIO *Fügte Ownage-Sounds für Storm Spirit, Axe und Nature's Prophet hinzu, sowie Killing Spree-Ankündigungen für Juggernaut. - Added distant tower destruction sounds. *Fügte Mortal Strike-Soundeffekt hinzu. *Behob Synchro-Fehler bei Freezing Field. COMMUNITY - Fixed bug allowing reports outside of matches in certain contexts - Players receive an additional report submission if someone they report subsequently receives a communication ban PERFORMANCE - Fixed an intermittent crash on some particle effects like medusa's ultimate Juli 12. Juli 2013 *Fügte Abaddon hinzu! GAMEPLAY '''- Death Prophet: Fixed AI on Exorcism spirits that caused them to sometimes be less efficient and linger on units far from you *Doom: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den 'Doom' Flak Cannon nicht deaktivieren konnte. *Huskar: Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem es ihm möglich war anzugreifen, während er in den Life Break-Angriff sprang. *Jakiro: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den der Liquid Fire-Debuff von Manta/BKB beseitigt wurde. *Lich: Korrigierte die Reihenfolge der Schadensinstanzen bei Frost Nova. *Omniknight: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den seine Flüche bei mechanischen Einheiten nicht funktionierten. - Phantom Assassin: Fixed Stifling Dagger projectile speed traveling a little too slow *Sven: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den unsichtbare Einheiten im Wirkungsbereich von der Storm Bolt-Attacke nicht getroffen wurden. - Fixed Siege not getting increased damage when the Ranged Barracks dies - Fixed Buckler and Mekansm +2 active armor buff stacking - Fixed Vladmir's Offering not working on Siege units TRAINING - Added match making option to opt out of Limited Hero mode - Fixed some players not receiving item rewards after completing training tasks - Play Tab will now remember your previous selection - Fixed various progression bugs in Mechanics II - Fixed disabled skill assignment using CTRL+Ability when in tutorial COMPENDIUM - Added Player Card rewards. Unlock the Smeevil Crab mount by stamping complete teams - Added the International Fantasy Challenge - Added Solo Championship Voting UI - Added a hotkey to Select All Units - Added a hotkey to activate Speed Burst on your flying courier - Minor reorganization to control settings page - Fixed Replay Speed Decrease hotkey missing from the configuration panel - Increased the maximum number of total spectator slots from 14 to 22 - Removed Favorite hero count limit - Moved Solo Only Matchmaking to a setting on the main Find Match tab. - New Tournament Drops: # When a player reaches a Godlike streak # When a Courier is killed # When a player buys a Divine Rapier # When Earthshaker Echoslam's 5 heroes - Increased number of item drops when a Tournament Event occurs. - Tournament Items can now be upgraded by watching through Twitch - Fixed Quick Cast bug preventing use on neutrals/couriers VISUAL - Fixed Global Silence not showing the visual effect on Familiars even though they are silenced - Updated ability icons for Dark Seer and Dragon Knight - Added new disarmed effect - Fixes for a few portrait based effects, such as Enigma's vortex AUDIO - updated Mekansm SFX. WORKSHOP - Added Mok mandrill courier - Added Defense Grid announcer - Fixed orientation on Bounty Hunter's Jinada Glows on workshop items - Fixed Nether Ward effect orientation for workshop items - Added support for workshop authored effects on Kunkka's weapon BOTS - Bots will no longer stare at a dropped gem, futilely trying to destroy it. 26. Juli 2013 '''UI *Machte die Vorschau des Ausrüstungsmodells der Helden im Hauptmenü größer. *Fügte der Übungslobby einen Schalter hinzu, durch den man das Radiant und Dire-Team austauschen kann. *Begrenzte die Zahl der auswählbaren Matchmaking-Regionen auf sechs. *Neue Spieler können sich Live-Spiele ansehen, bevor sie die Tutorial-Missionen abschließen. *Siege und Level werden nun Spielern nicht gezeigt, mit denen man nicht befreundet ist und die 'Vergangene Spiele Freigeben' nicht ausgewählt haben. *Beseitigte Fehler, durch den die Keybindings von Xbox-Controllern nicht richtig gespeichert wurden. *Fügte der Minimap Dire-Kurier-Symbole für Zuschauer hinzu. *Beseitigte einen Absturz, wenn man im Zuschauer-Modus alle Einheiten ausgewählt hat. *Beseitigte Fehler, durch den der dota_embers convar-Wert bei Neustart des Spiels vergessen wurde. *Zuschauer können bestimmte Bereiche auswählen, um den Radius ihrer Sicht oder der Truesight zu sehen. *Fügte Unterstützung von Xbox-Controllern für Dota TV hinzu: *Linker / rechter Bumper = Wechselt zwischen den Helden auf dem Feld vor und zurück. *Start-Taste = Pause (Nur bei Aufnahme) *Zurück-Taste = Spult zurück (Nur bei Aufnahme) *D-Pad oben / unten = Fährt durch Aufklappmenü der Statistiken *D-Pad links / rechts = Verschnellert oder verringert die Geschwindigkeit der Wiedergabe *Y-Taste = Zeigt Gold-Graphik *X-Taste = Zeigt XP-Graphik *B-Taste = Schließt offene Graphiken, setzt Playback-Geschwindigkeit zurück, wählt vorherige Kameraeinstellung aus (nachdem man zwischen Helden gewechselt hat) MATCHMAKING *Reduzierte die durchschnittliche Wartezeit und das Auftreten extrem langer Wartezeiten. INTERNATIONAL COMPENDIUM *Fügte weitere Erklärungen für die International Fantasy Challenge-Regeln hinzu. *Gab die Rollen von Spielern in den International Fantasy Challenge Bench Slots bekannt. *Wenn Sie ein International Fantasy Challenge-Team zusammengestellt haben, erhalten Sie nun das Mammoth für Ihr Smeevil. *Wenn Sie alle Voraussetzungen für das Hauptevent erfüllt haben, erhalten Sie nun den Bird für Ihr Smeevil. MAC/LINUX *Chat-Rad funktioniert nun. *Fügte ein Intro-Film für neue Nutzer hinzu; beseitigte Fehler, durch den neuen Spielern ein schwarzer Bildschirm angezeigt wurde. *Beseitigte Fehler, durch den bei einigen Tooltips der Text fehlte, der Fähigkeiten erklärt. *Beseitigte Fehler, durch den die Abgrenzungsfarbe von Zieleinheiten mit dem übereinstimmt, was Windows zeigt. *Beseitigte einige Render-Probleme. *Beseitigte einige Abstürze. *Einige Performance-Verbesserungen. *Beseitigung von Audio-Fehlern (Stille, Abstürze) *Mac: Stabilere Maushandhabung. *Mac: Ermöglicht in den Audio-Einstellungen die Einstellung bei "Einheitensprache" zu "Alle". *- Linux: Fixed hang when pasting from the clipboard under certain conditions AUDIO *- Fixed some issues with base attack sound modifier (e.g. Tiny's Scepter attacks) *- Adjusted limits on Chen ult target sounds GAMEPLAY *Tusk: Beseitigte kleinere Fehler bei seiner Basis-Stärke, Angriffsanimation und *Fixed minor inaccuracies with his Base Strength, Attack Animation and Turn Rate *Meepo: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den der Geostrike Einheiten wie Spirit Bear nicht beeinflusste. *Morphling: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den das Replicate-Illusion-Buff-Icon für gegnerische Spieler sichtbar war. *Morphling: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den es unmöglich war, die erste Juxtapose-Illusion zu kontrollieren, die Ihr Phantom Lancer-Replikat erstellt hat. *Shadow Demon: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den der Demonic Purge beschworene Einheiten wie Warlocks Golem tötete *Shadow Demon: Fixed Shadow Poison damage release not having a cast point *Fixed a minor inaccuracy with Meepo and Ogre Magi's base armor August 28. August 2013 GAMEPLAY - Fixed recasting a higher level of Enfeeble only refreshing the existing duration without upgrade the stats - Fixed Epicenter not slowing attack speed by 10 VISUAL *Beseitigte Fehler, durch den Timbersaws Körperklinge nicht richtig funktionierte. *Sie werden nun nicht länger die Kommandos anderer Spieler sehen (wie z.B.: -ping). *Passte die Kleidungs-Settings für Witch Doctor und Lion an. SPECTATING - Added experimental Player Perspective Directed mode. Turn on by selecting player perspective and setting dota_spectator_directed_player_perspective to 1. AUDIO *Fügte Audio-Dateien für die Nutzung von Cheese hinzu. *Reparierte FoW-Interaktionen auf QoP- und AM-Blink. MAC/LINUX *Wir nutzen nun nicht mehr Adobe Flash, um Videos abzuspielen, sondern HTML5-Video-Tags. Das sollte einen Absturz mit Adobe Flash 11.7 auf Macs beseitigen. - Add support for querying Gnome Settings for proxy settings for embedded webpages. - Fixed crash-on-startup on Mac that could occur with certain game controllers. IME - Fix for Korean IME chat bug where two ENTER presses were required after entering Korean characters. UI - Fix for store banners showing up in the TODAY tab when the FIND MATCH button is clicked. ECONOMY *Lockless Luckbox: Ersetzte den Lone Druid-Gegenstand 'Skull of Xahryx' (Kopf-Slot) durch 'Form of the Onyx Grove' (True Form) Kategorie:Updates Kategorie:Dota 2